


Second Best Isn't So Bad

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blurting Out Proposal Unplanned, Dirty Talk, Having To Convince The Person They're Asking That Their Proposal And Feelings Are Genuine, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Unexpected Marriage Proposal, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: For some reason that Luke cannot fathom, Poe seems to be really into him.Well, he's not going to say no to the really good sex they've been having for a year now.He's less convinced when Poe asks him to marry him in the middle of sex
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Second Best Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



Luke was very grateful that the Jedi had believed in thick walls because Poe was very vocal in bed or in this case while pinning Luke against his bedroom door. Not that Luke would dream of complaining about getting fucked into oblivion by a handsome young man who decided that he couldn’t get enough of him. Ever since their first time, Luke had expected Poe to lose interest but so far, he had shown as much commitment to Luke as to his career as a pilot.

“Fuck, your ass fits so perfectly around my cock, as if you were made for me”, Poe told him as he slowly withdrew and pushed back into Luke even more slowly. “Your cock, too. It feels so right in my hand, as if it was meant to be there.”

The tight and slick grip of Poe’s hand around him made Luke inclined to agree. He loved the unending stream of affectionate filth that poured from Poe’s lips when they were together. 

“I’m close”, Poe whispered, his lips caressing the shell of Luke’s ear and sending shivers down his spine. “I’ll come inside you and then I’ll go down on my knees and lick my come out of you. Can’t wait to set my teeth against your perfect ass and eat it until you come without a touch. How does that sound?”

“Good”, Luke managed to say. He never had the eloquence that Poe had. “Sounds good.”

Poe hummed as he kissed Luke’s throat, sending vibrations to Luke’s body where he was plastered against his back. “I’ll get hard again just from seeing you come. You’re so beautiful when you do, do you know that? I want you to take me to bed and finger me until I’m begging. Do you know how your fingers feel inside me? Want you to use me so well that tomorrow morning when you wake up, all you have to do is slide inside me because I’ll be still open and pliant from your thorough work tonight. Do you want to do that to me? Want to wake me with your cock tomorrow?”

“You’re a menace”, Luke moaned, bucking desperately into Poe’s grip.

“That’s not a yes.”

“Yes!”

“To what?”

“All of it”, Luke half-yelled.

“Tell me what you want”, Poe demanded as he took his hand away from Luke’s cock and instead grabbed his hips with both hands. 

“You.”

“Give me details.” Poe’s breathlessness sent fire through Luke’s veins. He wanted Poe’s hand back on his cock so desperately but he also wanted Poe to do what he had described and it was sweet torture to have to choose between the two.

“Keep talking.” Was all Luke could say.

“It’s my voice, isn’t it, that does it for you?” Poe fucked into him but somehow managed to keep his coherence. “What if I comm you while I’m flying? I’ll watch the stars while I’ll tell you exactly what I’d do to you if I was there with you.”

“Tell me now.”

“I’d take you up in my ship and ride you with nothing but the stars to watch us.”

Luke dropped his forehead against the slightly cooler wood of the door. “It’ll be tight.”

“Flatterer”, Poe chuckled in his ear. “I want to spread you out on our bed and not let you leave the entire day because I’m worshipping every part of you. I want to be at your side at these political functions you have to attend and blow you in the refresher when I’m bored. I want to take you home and kiss you under the Force-tree in your back garden.”

Luke could picture all of it so easily, too easily. “I want that, too”, he said, drowned out by Poe’s cry as he came, burying himself into Luke’s body. 

They stayed like that, Poe’s head between Luke’s shoulder blades as he came from his high. “So, marry me?”

/

Luke didn’t bring up the question Poe had asked him but he also couldn’t forget it. How could anyone forget a proposal even if it was made in the middle of sex. Poe hadn’t mentioned it so far either, instead following through with what he had promised Luke and making even further plans, filthy promises for the rest of his leave.

“So, about the question I asked you yesterday…” Poe looked irresistible with his mussed hair and bitten lips and the array of love bites Luke could see through his open shirt.

“Don’t worry, I know you didn’t mean it”, Luke said, fingers following a line of teeth marks over Poe’s collarbone.

“What?” Poe recoiled. “Of course I meant it.”

“Poe, you proposed to me in the middle of us having sex.”

“I know, I was there.” Poe crossed his arms over his chest.

“You want to marry me?” Luke asked flatly.

“I love you, of course I want to marry you. Don’t you?”

Luke stared at him. “I…” What could he say to that? “We can’t.” He blurted out.

A look of hurt flashed across Poe’s face. “Why not?” He sounded defensive. “We’ve been together for a year, it’s not that unusual, is it?”

“We just can’t.”

“That’s not a reason. At least tell me why you don’t want us to marry.” 

Because Luke knew Poe was going to lose interest. Because there was a twenty year age difference. Because Poe was young and beautiful and deserved someone better than him. Because…

“You want me to believe that you’d be happy getting married to someone you’re barely going to see?” Luke asked, watching Poe pace in front of him.

“Yes! If that person is you, then yes, that’s exactly what I want.” The stubborn set of Poe’s jaw told Luke that he was not going to escape this conversation without a fight. Perhaps that was for the better.

“You’re nineteen, Poe. You don’t know what you want.”

“No, you don’t know what you want”, Poe countered. “If you’re so sure this won’t last, why are with me in the first place? Or are you trying to tell me this is just sex for you?”

It would probably be better in the long term if he could but Luke had always been a rubbish liar. “I am twenty years older than you.”

“So? I love you, what does that matter?” They had had an almost identical conversation a year ago when Poe had first started to flirt with him.

“I will always put the Order first”, Luke said, hating that it was true. “I am a Jedi, that is who I am.”

“Luke”; Poe caught his eyes. “I am my mother’s son. I will always put before everything else in my life.”

“So what, we’re both second best for each other?” Luke replied.

“That’s a good thing”, Poe’s tone softened. “We both know that this”, he waved between them, “will never be the top priority. How many people have you driven away in the past because of your commitment to the Jedi? How many people will understand that I love flying more than anything else in the galaxy? Second best isn’t so bad, not when we’re both on the same page.”

“That makes sense”, Luke admitted.

“I know right?” Poe grinned. “I practiced it in the mirror before I came here.”

Luke had to grin back because of course Poe had practiced it. Probably tested it out on his fellow cadets as well.

Poe took his hands. “Luke, do you want to marry me?” 

“Yes.”

/

Thirteen years later, after Rey had dragged him kicking and screaming off Ach-To and into the fight against the First Order, Luke finally stood under the Force-Tree on Yavin IV and married Poe, who had joked for weeks about finally catching his runaway fiancé.

Poe had flowers braided into his hair, small and white like stars against the night-sky black of his hair and Kes glared at Luke as he gave his son away. 

Leia officiated the wedding and Chewbacca was his witness together with Rey while Poe’s rescuer Finn and his former fellow cadet Jess stood at Poe’s side. And even though Han was dead, Luke thought he could feel him, somewhere in the Force, and could imagine what he’d say as a toast afterwards.

It was a short interlude in a war that was going to be ugly and painful and perhaps not both of him and Poe would see the end of it, but as Poe had once told him, as long as he loved him what did it matter?


End file.
